


Final Fantasy XV Shorts

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Chocobros - Freeform, Excitement, Friendship, Gen, Happy moments - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Nonsense, POV Second Person, Silly, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Just a bunch shorts where you take on the role of one of the characters.





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> You are Noctis/ and Prompto

You couldn’t sleep, not with Prompto laying next to you kicking and constantly shifting in his sleep. You had already shoved him back into his spot on the left side of the bed and you found yourself doing it again for what felt like the hundreth time that night.

Why did you have to share a bed with the fidgety blonde?

You would’ve been fine with the couch. But Gladio insisted on you sleeping in a bed.

You sigh out of annoyance when you feel Promptos’ knee hit you in your back again which was probably the tenth time within that hour. You roll over facing him with every muscle in your body screaming at you to shove him off the shared bed.

However something seemed wrong, you noticed that he looked upset. He was panting and groaning as he kicked at the blanket this time succeeding in kicking it to the floor. You sit up and this time you’re really looking at your friend, thanks to the dim lamp light you can see that he is drenched in sweat and is trembling.

He tosses and turns mumbling something unintelligible and you feel helpless as you just sit there watching him struggle for you didn’t know what to do to help him.

You weren’t sure if waking someone having a nightmare was a good thing or bad thing, you thought it was like sleep walking. You know, don't wake them just let sleep. You wished more than ever that Ignis was the one sharing a bed with Prompto right now for he would know what to do.

Ignis. You actually pondered waking him up but quickly went against the idea.

But you couldn’t just leave him like this so you roll him over and begin to rub his back gently as you quietly began shushing him. You tried to remember what your mother used to do for you when you had nightmares, but sadly you were drawing blanks at the moment.

So you settle with what you were currently doing and much to your surprise it seems to be working…at least you think it is.

Prompto shudders as he begins to whimper and tears escape from underneath his closed eyes rolling down his face as he struggles to wake up. You continue to rub his back trying to get him to calm down, however you only succeed in waking him up.

“N-Noct?” He mumbles weakly sounding frighten as he opens his eyes.

“Hey, you alright? You were kicking and talking in your sleep…were you having a nightmare?” You ask him as he sits up rubbing his eye before looking in your direction but not making eye contact.

“Yeah…it’s not a big deal though…unlike yours mine are silly.” He admits but his voice is soft and holds a defeated tone.

“Doubt it.” You say smiling “Tell you what, I’ll be the judge of that. Tell me, what was your nightmare about?” You ask him.

Prompto looks at you searching your face for something that only he knew to look for before looking down at the white and green wristband he slept in instead of the bracelet he wore throughout the day.

He takes a deep breath before starting and you were questioning the thoughts and whatever else that goes on in Promptos’ mind.

“I dreamt that you gu- er I mean we were being chased by a _Magitek_. You g-we were trying to escape me-I mean _it_ …but _it_ wouldn’t go away… _it_ killed you and Ignis and Gladio.” He says stumbling over his words. You didn’t understand was that seriously his dream? The same dream that had caused him to thrash about, kick you and the blanket? The same one that made him tremble and mumble in his sleep?

Then again, it’s Prompto. The same Prompto that tends to overreact to almost everything.

“What happen to you in your dream?” You ask him figuring he just wanted to talk about the nightmare. Yet Prompto doesn’t say anything. You watch as he places a hand over his wristband, he doesn’t say anything as he digs his fingernails into the cloth around his wrist. Seeing this only leaves you to sigh rubbing the back of your neck before laying a hand on his shoulder.

This causes him to look at you and you could see tears in his eyes.

“Look it’s just a nightmare. You really think we’re gonna let some worthless scrap of metal kill us? Before they can even touch us we’d knock ‘em down. You don’t gotta worry.” You say climbing out of motel bed to retrieve the blanket. You shake out the blanket and drape one side over Prompto before you climb back into your spot.

You close your eyes as you begin to rub his back once again. The action seems to relax him for he moved closer to you.

“Hey Noct….”

“Mmm?”

“Sorry about waking you up.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

You didn’t have the heart to tell him that you never actually got to sleep because of his constant moving.

* * *

 

You weren’t sure when Noctis stopped rubbing your back you just knew that he had stopped. You knew that the prince had fallen asleep and guilt for keeping your friend up ate at you. But you couldn’t help it. That dream felt way too real for you.

You roll over facing the sleeping prince next to you. Sitting up some and looking across the room you see Ignis laying in the opposite bed across of yours and he was sound asleep. 

And so was Gladio who laid on the couch snoring.

Seeing that you had privacy you back down and pull down your wristband exposing your codeprint. You glare at it frowning at the sight as you began recalling your dream.

In your dream you could see your friends bloodied and broken. Gladio had tried to cut you down, but you were faster than him and you slain the Shield using 'Trigger Happy’. You simply laughed at the dead man before moving onto Ignis. 

He was a bit tricky for he read your moves but you always found an opening and when you found his you made sure to let him know as you struck him with 'Piercer’.

Noctis was left and no matter what he used on you it wasn’t effective at all, the most it did was make you blink. He falls to the ground as you stand over him lifting your arms up and put them together. Doing this causes them to form your Circular Saw and you end your best friend. 

That wasn’t the only thing that scared you, it was also the fact that you could see yourself. You had off green and gray skin, your usual outfit looked more like armor, and your eyes once blue eyes had that eerie glow that MTs had. 

You sounded like yourself, but the strength wasn’t yours. The invincibility wasn’t yours. This cold personality wasn’t yours.

It was you, but not you at the same time.

You pull the blanket up to your chin as you recover the mark that you wished everyday would go away. As you stare at the wall you silently wish you could tell your friends about the codeprint. But they were your only real friends.

The only friends you had.

And the fear of rejection and abandonment kept you quiet. 

You close your eyes hoping that when the day came to tell them the truth they wouldn’t leave you.


	2. No Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are Gladiolus

The sun had gone down completely and with it came the chilling air of the night which flows into the motel room from the window causing the curtains to dance lazily.

You had finished cleaning up the mess from that nights dinner, which was just paper bags, styrofoam take out boxes, plastic forks, and soda bottles from the fast food joint across the street. 

It was quiet except for the occasional cry of a distant monster, the passing of a car, or the occasional whimper coming from Prompto. You didn’t mind the silence it allows you to catch up on your book which you have been trying all week to finish since you had little to no time to complete it.

Not to mention it let you unwind from the hectic hours of the morning from Promptos’ endless amount of energy to Noctis’ lack there of you relished this down time for those two drive you mad, you didn’t know how Ignis could remain so calm around them.

Ignis.

You glanced at the tactician who laid in one of the motel beds by himself (an order from you to the younger _brothers_ so he can rest comfortably), he looked uncomfortable as if he was having a nightmare or perhaps he was in…pain?

You didn’t want to jump to conclusions so you settle with watching him a bit longer and that’s when you see that he’s distressed. Ignis constantly kicks at the sheets which eventually fall from the mattress, he tosses and turns mumbling in a panicked tone. You stand making your way to his bedside and feel your heart tighten when you’re finally next to him. 

You could see that he was sweating and you could see tears running down his right cheek. You sit next to him and place a hand on his shoulder gently massaging the area, after a few minutes of this you can feel him relax making you sigh.

You sit there for a moment before placing a hand on his forehead, he was burning up. Sighing you get to your feet picking up the damp washcloth which fell next to him.

After restoring the cloths coolness, and fetching ibuprofen and a cold glass of water you return to Ignis gently waking him up.

Ignis whimpers as he struggles to push himself up, seeing him like this hurt making you regret waking him up.

“Here take these.” You say placing the medication into his palm once he was sitting up. However with him doing so you could now see the scar on the left side of his face, a constant reminder of the nightmare that you and your _brothers_ endured in Altissia. 

You hand him his water so he could swallow down the pills better. He swallows down the medicine and begins to drink some more water as he does so you touch the cloth to his forehead. He jumps at the sudden coldness pulling away from you and you mentally slap yourself “My bad, should’ve warned you.” You grumble forgetting that he couldn’t see.

“It’s quite alright.” He whispers sensing your anger.

You sit quietly staring at his wound cussing as you stand up storming back to your seat grumbling about the situation and before you knew it you were ranting and venting before slamming your fist onto a dresser cussing.

“Gladio?”

“What!?" 

”…..“

You turn glaring at Ignis who has fallen silent his blind eyes lock onto space in front of him as he draws his knees up to his chest something you seen him do many times in the past, and you knew something was upsetting him. 

Your expression softens as you walk up to him. You sit next to him and look at him "Ignis?” You say softly “What’s wrong?" 

Ignis turns in the direction of your voice and tremble as he begins to speak "Gladio…I…hmmm.” He trails off as he struggles to find his words.

You don’t rush him instead you wait patiently. You always had patience for Ignis no matter how you were or he was feeling. 

And your patience was rewarded because he soon continues “If I’m that much of a burden then I apologize…please know it was not my intention to drag you, Prompto, and Noct down. I just wanted to…if I’m that much then you can leave me at Cape Caem with Iris and the others.” He says his voice came out strong and steady.

“Burden? When have-?” You groan out cussing realizing you probably said something hurtful about him during your rant that you didn’t mean. 

“No Ignis I didn’t mean that." 

However he only shakes his head "I don’t need You lying to me, Gladio!” He snaps at you “For crying out loud I’m a grown man, I can handle the bitter medicine that is the truth!” He spits as his hands find their way to a pillow which he hurls across the room which collides with the chair.

“Right.” You say refraining from commenting on the childish action he just displayed. Instead you place a hand on his back “You can never be a burden on us. You wouldn’t even be a burden a on us if you lost both your arms and legs along with your sight.” You say though you knew he would be liability like that but you didn’t know any other way to express to him his value. 

Ignis looked taken aback turning his head in your direction “What good would I be like that? If anything I would be even more of liability than I am now….” He pauses and the slight head turn he does tells you he is thinking. 

When he speaks again his voice is full of heartache “Look, if I can’t keep up I’ll bow out…but…it’s just that….” he falls silent again this time a tear escapes his right eye. 

Be it Ignis, Noctis, or Prompto seeing any of your 'brothers’ cry tore at you. You pull Ignis into a hug holding him tightly. Ignis wasn’t one to cry easily unlike Noctis and Prompto. No he wouldn’t shed tears for any old reason, you could actually count on one hand how many times you seen him cry.

You feel him shake against you as he begins to weep “I just don’t like the idea of me no longer being able to assist you all. What good am I blind besides dead?” He says in a tear filled voice “I can no longer make meals, I can no long aid in battle…I…” He hiccups and grips your jacket. 

You don’t let him go “Who cares about what you can’t do. You’re alive. You can still give advice, you can help us come up with strategies.” You tell him “It doesn’t matter if you are unable to battle because we will protect you like we had done before. You will always be part of our group. You are just as valuable and irreplaceable to me like Noctis, and Prompto are. And you know that those two feel the same.” You say to him. 

Ignis begins to shake as he starts to cry harder “I-I-I’ m sorry.” He sobs. You simply hold him rocking him gently as you listen to him apologize. 

You laid Ignis down when he had cried himself to sleep. You pull the blankets up to his torso, you take the washcloth and once again restore the coolness to it before placing it on Ignis’ head.

After he was situated you call it a night.


	3. The Chopping Block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are Ignis

You were left alone at the motel with Prompto while Gladiolus and Noctis aided Dave in recovering abandoned dogtags.

You decided to stay back so you could get dinner ready. You were washing up the vegetables when you catch movement out of the corner of your eye.

Turning a bit you spot Prompto who sat up rubbing his eyes before making his way to you.

“Sleep well?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“How’s your stomach? Is your medication working?”

He looks away from you nodding slightly, seeing his change in his mood you decide to distract him. You slide the cutting board and knife over to him causing him to look up at you.

“Ignis?”

You simply take one of the carrots and begin to chop it a bit with the blonde watching your actions “Simply chop it like this.” you tell him handing him the knife.

You watch as he begins to chop the carrot with his fingers extremely close to the knife, you quickly intervene as images of him cutting off his fingers flash through your mind.

“You’re doing well, but do keep your fingers away from the knife. Point your fingers inwards like this, so that the side of blade brushes your knuckles.” You explain. You prepare yourself for him to start griping about not doing it right or complaining like Noctis, or to completely shut down like Gladiolus, but to your surprise he corrects his hands and looks up at you.

“Like this?”

You nod and he continues to chop the carrots as you begin preparing the meat for the stew. You glance over at him occasionally only to see him smiling as he found a rhythm in which he found to be the best speed for him to chop.

Once he finished the carrots he calls you over so you can see how he did. “How’d I do?” He asks you nervously. You look at his cuts lifting one of the rounded slices and nod “Worth their weight in diamonds. Excellent job.” You say praising him. You motion for him to bring over the chopping board “Place them in here.” You say nodding towards the pot.

He dumps them into the stew and returns to where he was standing earlier “So, is there anything else I can help you with?” He asks. The tone in his voice told you he wanted to get helping you which made you happily put him to work.

“Alright, skin these potatoes.” You say handing him ten potatoes and a potato peeler. You watch him put the two together and inevitably struggle to peel the large potatoes. 

“Don’t pull so hard, no need to rush. A great chef takes time and care in preparing his meals.”

Prompto nods and begins to slowly skin the rooted vegetable. 

“Run water over the potatoes once they are all cubed.” You say as you began to fry the seasoned meat.

“Yessir! Uh…what does cubed look like again?”

“Cut it straight down the middle and then across.”

“Straight down and across. Got It!”

You flipped the meat waiting for the other side to brown as you listen to the steady chopping coming from behind you. 

You glance at Prompto who seemed to have picked up speed, seeing that he was doing so well you were going to praise him when he suddenly yelps. 

You quickly drop what you were doing and was at his side “What’s the matter? Are you hurt?” You ask him seeing that he had his finger in his mouth. 

Promptos’ face, ears, nose turns red from humiliation “Let me have a look.” You say to him and he pulls his finger out of mouth. You lift his hand up to eye level and you can see that the cut was fairly deep but not so deep he’d need stitches. He did however would need bandages for it began to bleed again.

“Go wash your hands and meet me in the bathroom.” You say turning off the stove. Prompto nods looking at his feet at he heads for the sink.

When he appears in the bathroom you order him to stand over the sink, however he hops up sitting on the counter top. You don’t anything about it as you begin to further clean his wound. 

He cringes swallow down a hiss of pain when you dump alcohol on his cut.

“Apologies.” You say but he laughs shaking his head.

“Real noob move on my part huh?” You hear him say but you laugh “Not exactly. Even the most skilled with blades will find themselves cut by one." 

This seems to make him laugh for a moment before he looks down at your hands "Hey Ignis, have you ever cut yourself cooking?" 

"But of course. I remember trying to cut a great many of things only to end up cut. I recall an incident in which I somehow managed to cut my wrist. Lord knows how that happen.” You say laughing.

Prompto laughs to as you wrap his finger after putting salve on the cut. 

The two of you return to the kitchen to finish making dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Man this is really good.” Noctis says helping himself to thirds.

“Yeah.” Gladiolus adds in after drinking the broth.

“Would you say that our soup was _soup_ erb?” Prompto asks causing you choke on your broth as you struggled to not laugh. 

Noctis frowns and Gladiolus groans “Not you too….” the prince whines.

“That was bad…” Gladiolus mumbles.

“Bad? Or do you mean _stew_ pid?” Prompto adds.

Prompto was killing you with the puns you couldn’t stop smirking catching the attention of Gladiolus and Noctis who stare at you.

“Oh come now, he’s just having a bit of fun.” you say lifting up your cup.

Needless to say Prompto spent the rest of the night popping out puns, and both Gladiolus and Noctis agreed to never leave him alone with you again.


	4. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Noctis

It was late in the night when an odd feeling in your gut woke you up. You open your eyes a bit blinking against the darkness of the tent. Sitting up, you look to your right, Promptos’ spiraled on his belly snoring softly and next to him was Ignis. He was slumped against Prompto with his e-book reader resting on his belly. The dim screen illuminating his relaxed features causing a glare to appear on his glasses which still sat on his face.

Reaching over you pull off his glasses and put the e-book in rest mood by closing its leather Justice Monster Five cover. Tugging the white and gray stripe blanket over Ignis, you notice that Gladiolus isn’t in the tent.

That nagging feeling intensifies as you begin to worry about the oldest of the group. Carefully you inch your way forward and unzip the tent door.

Peering out onto the haven grounds you could see Gladiolus with his phone to his head. You couldn’t really hear what he was saying but his tone sounded desperate almost begging.

He starts to tremble and his words became hushed. He’s silent for a moment before he lowers his phone and shoves it in his pocket. Deeming it safe you crawl out of the tent and approach your Shield.

You stand at his side with your gaze out at the massive landscape before you both.

“Was that Iris?” You ask.

“Yeah…she said she dreamt of our father.” Gladiolus smiles a bit “She said that she didn’t have a nightmare of him this night. Said she dreamt of him playing with her…she was excited about it that she couldn’t wait to call me.” He adds.

You nod “So…does that mean you have come to terms with his death as well?” You ask him.

You could see him trembling out of your peripheral but you assumed he was cold. The two of you are silent for a moment the only sound was that of the wind and the occasional howl of the daemons.

You open your mouth to speak again when Gladiolus suddenly beats you to it.

“Noct…can I ask you something?”

“Uh okay.”

Gladiolus blinks a bit, he swallows as he runs his hand through his hair as he starts to speak “Do you think….Would you say I’m a okay Shield?”

He sounded unsure of himself like he lacked confidence, which was extremely unusual of Gladiolus. You look at him in a quizzical manner “What? What kind of question is that?” You ask with a laugh, you thought he was strong and undeniably brave.

However Gladiolus only shook his head looking away. You could see his broad shoulders quake and you hear him suck in air as he begins to pace the haven “Do you think…my dad was scared?” He asks with his back to you.

“Well. I mean…maybe.” you say not to sure if this was the right answer to give him.

Gladiolus kept his back to you “D-Do…d-do ya think that…h-he…h-he….” You could hear the break in his voice as he speaks. The strain in his words as he struggles to get out what is upsetting him is clear as day.

Stepping forward and around his massive frame you seen his amber eyes glistening with tears as he turns his head from you cussing.

You known Gladiolus for as long as you could remember. And within those years you remember not once seeing him cry. To be honest you thought he couldn’t cry for you only seen him fly into a raging fit instead of tears.

But now seeing tears threatening to spill down his face tore at you. It also sort of scared you. You weren’t sure what to with Gladiolus.

Unlike Prompto, who seemed to appreciate the simple fact that you are just listening to him vent, and Ignis who, oddly enough, will cry when pushed way past his breaking point and only around you. Gladiolus never sheds tears, until now.

You don’t say anything instead you pull him into a hug.

_'Was he even the type that liked hugs?'_

He didn’t fit in your arms but you knew that didn’t matter. Much to your surprise he sank against your embrace causing you to stumble backward a bit. You thanked the Six that you didn’t fall square on your back as you rub his back.

At this point Gladiolus was sobbing against your shoulder as you do your best to comfort him. You know it must be tearing him up inside to not have been there to save his father.

You felt it too. You wanted to be there to save his Majesty.

“Look…I know your dad fought bravely. Was he scared, yeah…probably. I mean look at us, I can’t speak for you guys but going into new places my nerves are fried at the end of the day.” You say as you feel the other shudder “But it’s normal to be scared. Even if you are a Shield. But before that Gladio, you’re human. You’re allowed to feel fear, happiness, and sadness.” You tell him.

Gladiolus lets out a strangled sob as he sags against you nearly sending you both to the ground. You feel your shirt become soaked with his tears and his weight against you made you feel like you were being crushed and going to fall. But you didn’t dare tell him to back off or to stop crying.

He needed this. He needed to let go of his emotions and express himself.

“I do know that he is proud of you though.” You say. However doing this causes him to grip your shirt tighter and the tears came on full force all over again.

  
It was about twenty minutes later when Gladiolus pulls away from you. His nose was red and his eyes were puffy. He looks at you for a moment before looking away shyly “Sorry about that.” He says softly.

You smile at him “For what?” You ask “You know that you don’t gotta apologize for that.” You say motioning for him to follow you to tent.

“C'mon. Let’s go to bed.”


	5. Oracle's Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are Luna
> 
> Requested by CoverFireGoddess880

_'We're here in Altissia. Just met up with Camilla...I don't like her but I'm thankful she is keeping you safe. See you soon. We have so much to catch up on.'_

_'Can't believe we're facing Leviathan. Ignis tells me that she's not like the others. Don't know if I'm scared or excited. Are you scared? It's cool if you are. But know we're in this together, and once it's all said and done we can hang out. Oh I know, I'll get Ignis to make you a cake or a pastry or something. Wish I could keep writing but Gladiolus is calling me to train with him before the battle. I don't see how fighting him will help against a angry sea snake. Anyway, rest up we got a big battle tomorrow._

With a smile on your lips you can't help but feel warm blossoming in your chest as you the message Umbra had brought to you from Noctis. You must've read it at least a thousand times over before picking up the pen you had seated next you along with a small recipe you had created for a banana macaroons. You loved baking mostly because you loved watching how your desserts disappear when your brother was around. However this one he just couldn't stomach and you figured it was because it was the same dessert you two had shared that faithful day when your home was invaded. Leaving him to go from a sweet caring boy to a cold unforgiving young man.

You jot down your response and add the recipe taping it down with one of the cute pink goblin stickers that Ravus had brought you the last time he visited. You had just finished storing the journal onto Umbra when you hear the door to your bedroom open. 

Not looking up you give Umbra a pat on his head "Be sure to give Noctis my regards." You tell the black who nods with a sharp bark.

"I see that you and _him_ are still keeping in touch...."

The sound of your brothers' voice brings your gaze to him, you watch him as he moves towards the window looking out onto the bustling town. "Are you suggesting that I cease contact with my future husband?" You tease causing Ravus to clear his throat "That's not what I'm saying at all...I just find it- nevermind." The High Commander lets out a breath as he pulls away from the window looking at you directly "I didn't come here to tell you that. I've come here to bargain with you." 

"A bargain? What for?" You ask him. You had a feeling you knew where this was going but you just wanted to see if you were right.

Ravus looks down at his feet remaining silent for a moment before looking back at you "Luna, I understand full well your position as Oracle but...I beg of you. Don't go through with this. We both know that the Tidemother's wrath is something not to face and that she won't come quietly. I just don't want you out there in her path of inevitable destruction."

You had hit the nail on the head with your assumption. But you weren't going to be detered, as Oracle you knew it was was destiny to assist Noctis to help him purge this world of it's darkness. And great meant helping him gain the blessing of the sea serpent. 

"Ravus, you think that little of my abilities?" You ask feigning offense "That's not what I mean. I just don't think you should be throwing yourself into harms way over him. You don't need to help him. If Noctis is truly the Chosen King then he can handle himself. He doesn't need you." Ravus snaps his tone sounded harsh like his words. And for you, you weren't sure where he was going with this. In the past you were able to tell what your older brother was thinking but now it was near impossible to do so.

"You don't understand brother. And I fear you never will, perhaps if you allowed forgiveness into your heart then you shall see what it is that I see." Standing you make your way over to the white wedding dress you had been fitted for. That day you longed to part take in where you and Noctis were to be wedded. A smile forms on your lips as you turn on your heels staring down your brother "I love Noctis, and I will do anything to see that he becomes the rightful king." A small pause "You may not care but with every exchange of our notebook, more of me longs to see him once more. If only it be for a passing glance." Your eyes burn as you shake your head "That small moment, where I had addressed the people, in the crowd Noctis stood. We locked eyes and I knew in that moment that-" 

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

You look at Ravus who had cut you off and the expression on his face causes your heart to tighten.

Ravus looks like he's going to cry as he takes your hands into his. His eyes water as his face flushes slightly "I...I just don't want to...." he pauses hating the tremble in his voice "To lose you...you're..." he feels his throat burning hot with a prickling sensation "you're all I have left." He says as his voice breaks causing his features to crumble. Ravus lets out a small gasp as he turns his back to you. His shoulders tremble as a soft sob he had tried to swallow down leaves him prompting him to bring his hand to his face. 

You smile softly at him as you make your way to your brother pulling him into a hug. Ravus sniffs as he hugs you back tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Worry not Ravus. Everything will play out as it should. And be not afraid of the outcome, whatever it may be know that it was for the best." You say gently rubbing his back. You can feel him tighten the embrace with his real arm, he hardly ever touched you with the Magitek prosthetic. 

"I just...don't- We lost so much already...our mother...now the thought of losing you. I simply cannot bare it." He whimpers "If I lose you too, I don't think I will be able to carry on."

You could only rub his back before pulling away from him. Taking his face into your hands you thumb away his tears following it by pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. 

"Ravus, I love you. You are the most amazing older brother any one could ask for. You're brave, strong, and you're risking everything to see to it that I remain safe." You say causing him to look away not trusting his heart for he fears it may betray him once more. 

"But know this I am not afraid of what tomorrow may bring. As long as it means that we are a step closer to purifying our star of this scourge than I will happily march into battle. And promise me this Ravus." You say with a small pause waiting for him to look at you once more "Yes sister?"

"What ever the outcome, promise me you won't shed tears." 

 


	6. 'Joy' Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Ravus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used my favorite headcanon for Ravus

There were a million other things you could think of that you would rather be doing at this particular moment. Like for example going after Noctis, or intimidating others, or fixing the weird squeaky part of your arm that you keep meaning to fix but is believe it or not to lazy to, heck you'd rather give Umbra and Pryna baths. You'd give your other arm and both your legs to be anywhere but here cramped in the Chancellor's car listening to him hum some random tune.

With a sigh you shift a bit trying to find a comfortable spot once more as your mis-match eyes stare blankly at the scenery that zips by quickly. 

The radio drones on about the newest hottest item to hit the shelves causing Ardyn to briefly look over at you "Is that what your generation is into these days? A device that spins and fidgets? It sounds so...arbitrary." He says sounding genuinely confused. You ignore him and an awkward silence falls over the two of you.

The radio personality thankfully fills the silence with their overly enthusiastic voice using inflections throughout the sentence as if they were trying to drive you mad.

Thankfully the music soon returned and you were never more happy to hear whatever nonsensical song was playing on the radio. 

However much to your horror the song playing was the Chocobo song. You groan as you toss your head back resting it on the head rest. 

This makes Ardyn smirk "What's the matter Ravus? You don't enjoy this song?" He asks you in a teasing tone. "Who in their right mind would like such a repetitive song? Especially when there aren't any words to it?" You snap.

"Oh my dear Ravus there are words to it. Just ask Prompto." Ardyn says reaching for the volume turning up the song until it was blasting. You sigh crossing your arms "Figures. A song as simple minded as this would impress anyone with the brains of a infant." You growl deciding to bully the king's gunmen. "I bet he made up those lyrics, a mere commoner wasting his time and energy-"

"And I'm suddenly out of the mood to listen to the radio." Ardyn huffs hitting the power button. Seeing that you're in a bad mood Ardyn decides to lighten the atmosphere "Let's play a game." He suggests in a thoughtful tone "How about a game of I Spy." He suggests causing you to groan "What makes you think playing an elementary game will make this torturous ride even the slightest bit tolerable." You hiss back closing your eyes.

Yet Ardyn ignores you "I spy something  purple." he says turning onto a new road. You remain silent for this game was well childish. You weren't in the mood to play these games. But Ardyn was persistent "Oh come now at least amuse me and just guess." 

With an annoyed grumble you open your eyes and look around the car and then outside yet you saw nothing purple but you knew if you didn't say anything he will drone on about how children would love to play games back in his time.

Grumbling under your breath you watch the passing scenery until you see a car passing by and decide to call it out as the thing spotted "No. It was your arm." Ardyn says sounding a bit surprised you got that wrong. 

"Alright your turn."

"...."

"Oh just do it Ravus."

"Fine. My item is a dirty yellow color." You say huffing. This to Ardyn sounded off but he figured you were just in a funk so he looks around trying find anything that matched the color but like you he saw nothing fitting the description.

"Was it perhaps a car?" 

"No it was not." You say flatly.

Ardyn looks around once more "Maybe a dirty Chocobo?" He asks again earning a eye roll from you "I'm staring right at it." You growl. Ardyn follows your gaze only to land on the tow truck that belonged the mechanic of Hammerhead Garage "Perhaps that maiden's truck." Ardyn sounded sure of himself but you quickly killed that with a simple "I'm not staring at the truck. It's right in front of you."

Ardyn looks again this time being met with the large red Cup Noodle sign. He looks at you and frowns he wasn't sure if you were being funny or trying to get him to stop the game but he wasn't going to end the game just because you're being Captain No Fun Pants. 

He smiles a bit "You were kidding right? That sign was red and white. Oh Ravus please do try to at least pretend that you're having fun. The journey is a long one and we'll be on the road for quite some time." He practically begs.

You in response just sighs as you continue to stare out the window. 

"Alright then my turn. I spy something green." He says this stumped you. Looking around your surroundings you didn't see anything green just a grayish color. "Come now Ravus this one has been handed to you on a silver platter." 

You look around growing frustrated you didn't see anything green. 

"Ravus?"

He was working your last nerve. Why would he call out a color that wasn't present.

"There isn't anything green out here!"

Ardyn frowns he pulls onto the shoulder and parks the car. You watch as he points the surrounding fields "The grass Ravus. The obvious answer was that being grass. I understand not enjoying the game but failing to answer the easiest of questions isn't a way to get out of the game." Ardyn lectures.

"If the grass was green I would've answered it with grass you ancient old fool!" You hiss baring your teeth. 

Ardyn frowns he was utterly confused. He felt he knew what was going on but he still wanted to test it. He climbs out of the car and moves to the guardrail where he bends down and plucks a blade of green grass. Returning to you he holds it up "What color is this?" 

Crossing your arms a deep blush forms on your cheeks. What was he trying to get at? Part of you felt that he was trying to make fun of you while the other half sensed that he was curious as to why you weren't seeing what he was.

Taking a deep breath you respond "Its gray."

Nodding he continues "What color is your arm?" He ask you pointing to the prosthetic. This would be the telltale sign he was looking for.

"Blue, though I requested purple. I swear those Magitek are stupid." 

Ardyn falls silent finally realizing that playing a game based on color with you was a really bad idea.

"Ravus...you're colorblind."

Growing flustered you furrow your brows and cross both your legs and arms feeling embarrassed. You don't know how many times you told him that what you see is completely different from others. It's always been like that for you but gaining your prosthetic which is powered by daemonic energy your colorblindness only gotten worse.

"I've told you that a great a many times yet you laughed it off each time. So don't play innocent."

Awkwardness was birthed following your comment leaving you and Ardyn in an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the trip.  

 


	7. Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're Iggy

Noctis had returned to the motel room with three bags in tote, two being take-out bags from the local diner and the other from the gas station.

"Wha'cha got Noct? Oh man it smells good!" Pipes Prompto as Noctis set the bags down on the coffee table "Yeah, that can't be from the Crow's Nest." Gladiolus adds trying to catch a glimpse of the logo on the take-out bag.

However something seem off, there was one less body in the room.

"Hey, uh where's Specs?" Asks Noctis as he proceeds to unbag the food and drinks. "Dunno. He did mention that he will be back soon though." Gladiolus mumbles as he reaches for the box with his nickname on it.

As if on cue the door to their room opens and you with a hand behind your back, and a smile on your lips which wasn't a rare sight for the _brothers._ Curious as to what has his advisor in such a great mood Noctis returns the grin "What's got you all happy?" He asks you thinking you've found a new recipe or discovered a new favorite flavor of Ebony.

"Oh, nothing much. Thought I'd share something with you three." You say proudly. "Oh okay." Says Prompto sounding excited as he bounces in his seat. Part of the gunmen was hoping you would show them a new game, candy, or heck even a puppy...oh the many possiblities that you could be hiding was endless and it was killing Prompto.

"Well, show us already." Noctis urges.

Nodding, you pull your arm from behind your back revealing a sketch pad. On it is a drawing of what looks like lumpy potato with ears, legs, eyes, and a tail.

You were about to explain the drawing when you hear laughter. 

"Ah man Specs, tell me you didn't buy that abomination!" Noctis says wheezing.

"What even is _that_ supposed to be?" Jokes Prompto.

"It's a cat." You mumur sounding discouraged "Yeah, a cat birthed from a potato and then was splattered on the ground. Geez that is some-"

"You're right I should've never asked for your opinions." You cut in quickly your eyes were starting to water as you begin tearing out the drawing, you stick the book under your arm and promptly begin to rip up the picture before trashing the evidence of its existence. 

"If you'll excuse me." You say giving a small short bow before quickly turning on your heels heading out the door which slams behind you.

"What the heck was that about?" Noctis asks feeling genuinely confused.

"Maybe he really liked the picture?" Prompto says crossing his arms and closing his eyes in thought. Hearing this Gladiolus sighs, he closes his styrofoam box and stands up. The younger _brothers_ watch as he collects his and your boxes, plastic wear, and drinks "You two could've at least pretended to like it." Gladiolus growls his eyes were harsh and unforgiving as he exits the building.

Noctis was about to ask Prompto what Gladiolus meant when the blonde face palms groaning "Dude! We messed up, big!"

"What are you talking about?" Noctis asks watching as Prompto moves towards the trash bin pulling out the shredded picture "Ignis didn't _buy_ this picture." Prompto says stressing the word buy.

Noctis pales cussing at the sudden realization.

Meanwhile you sat sullenly on the roof your legs lazily swinging as you clutch the sketchbook close to your chest.

"Looking for something to sketch?"

The deep rumble of Gladiolus's voice causes you to curl forward onto the book. You feel yourself stiffensl when the oldest sits down next to you. Picking up the to-go box Gladiolus offers it to you, you shake your head "I'm not hungry...." you mumbles with downcast eyes. Gladiolus sighs letting you both sit in silence for a moment before turning his attention to you "Look, those two are morons, okay? It was obvious that you drew that cat."

You remained silent as you could feel your eyes starting to gather tears once more "Was it that bad?" 

Gladiolus shakes his head holding up his hands "N-No, what I meant was...it was the way you were smiling. You were proud of your work thats all." 

You clutch the notebook closer to your chest as if you fear Gladiolus would take it from you "I should've known better than to ask them." You say weakly as a lone tear falls from your right eye "I don't know what I expected...."

"You expected them to be more sincere. Look, forget about them." Gladiolus says "Ignis, listen and be honest."

You nod.

"Do you like drawing?"

You nod not daring to speak for you know for a fact you'll start crying if you do.

"See that's all that matters. As long as you're proud of what you created and as long as you can say 'Hey, I made this' that's all that matters. If you constantly look for approval in your hobbies then those hobbies stop being fun and become work." Gladiolus explains.

You sniff as you go from clutching the book to hugging it. A soft gasp escapes you and you hangs his head, the tears you so desperately tried holding back were now racing down your cheeks.

Gladiolus smiles softly as he scoots closer to you and pulls you into a side hug rubbing your upper arm allowing you to cry.

"And just so you know, that was my favorite cat that you have drawn so far."


End file.
